sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Постоянная тонкой структуры
Постоянная тонкой структуры, обычно обозначаемая как \alpha , является фундаментальной физической постоянной, характеризующей силу электромагнитного взаимодействия. Впервые она была описана в 1916 г. немецким физиком Арнольдом Зоммерфельдом в качестве меры релятивистских поправок при описании атомных спектральных линий в рамках модели атома Бора. Называется также постоянной Зоммерфельда. Постоянная тонкой структуры (ПТС) — это безразмерная величина, и её численное значение не зависит от выбранной системы единиц. В настоящий момент рекомендуется использовать следующее значениеРекомендованное CODATA значение постоянной тонкой структуры.: : \alpha=7{,}297\;352\;566\;4(17)\times 10^{-3}. В системе единиц СИ она может быть также определена как: : \alpha=\frac{e^2}{\hbar c \ 4 \pi \varepsilon_0}=\frac{e^2}{2 \varepsilon_0 h c}, где \ e — элементарный электрический заряд, : \hbar=h/2\pi — постоянная Дирака (или приведённая постоянная Планка) : \ c — скорость света в вакууме, : \varepsilon_0 — электрическая постоянная. В системе единиц СГСЭ единица электрического заряда определена таким образом, что электрическая постоянная равна единице. Тогда постоянная тонкой структуры определяется как: : \alpha=\frac{e^2}{\hbar c}. Постоянная тонкой структуры может быть также определена как квадрат отношения элементарного электрического заряда к планковскому заряду. : \alpha=\left(\frac{e}{q_p}\right)^2. Физическая интерпретация Постоянная тонкой структуры является отношением двух энергий: # энергии, необходимой, чтобы преодолеть электростатическое отталкивание между двумя электронами, сблизив их с бесконечности до некоторого расстояния s , и # энергии фотона с длиной волны 2\pi s . Исторически первой интерпретацией постоянной тонкой структуры было отношение скорости электрона на первой круговой орбите в боровской модели атома к скорости света. Это отношение возникло в работах Зоммерфельда и определяет величину тонкого расщепления водородоподобных спектральных линий. В квантовой электродинамике постоянная тонкой структуры имеет значение константы взаимодействия, характеризующей силу взаимодействия между электрическими зарядами и фотонами. Её значение не может быть предсказано теоретически и вводится на основе экспериментальных данных. Постоянная тонкой структуры является одним из двадцати странных «внешних параметров» стандартной модели в физике элементарных частиц. Тот факт, что \alpha много меньше единицы, позволяет использовать в квантовой электродинамике теорию возмущений. Физические результаты в этой теории представляются в виде ряда по степеням \alpha , причём члены с возрастающими степенями \alpha становятся менее и менее важными. И наоборот, большая константа взаимодействия в квантовой хромодинамике делает вычисления с учётом сильного взаимодействия чрезвычайно сложными. В теории электрослабого взаимодействия показывается, что значение постоянной тонкой структуры (сила электромагнитного взаимодействия) зависит от характерной энергии рассматриваемого процесса. Утверждается, что постоянная тонкой структуры логарифмически растёт с увеличением энергии. Наблюдаемое значение постоянной тонкой структуры верно при энергиях порядка массы электрона. Характерная энергия не может принимать более низкие значения, так как электрон (как и позитрон) обладает самой маленькой массой среди заряженных частиц. Поэтому говорят, что 1/137{,}036 — это значение постоянной тонкой структуры при нулевой энергии. Кроме того, тот факт, что по мере повышения характерных энергий электромагнитное взаимодействие приближается по силе к двум другим взаимодействиям, важен для теорий великого объединения. Если бы предсказания квантовой электродинамики были верны, то постоянная тонкой структуры принимала бы бесконечно большое значение при значении энергии, известном как полюс Ландау. Это ограничивает область применения квантовой электродинамики только областью применимости теории возмущений. Математическая интерпретация Теория постоянной тонкой структуры как константы всех фундаментальных взаимодействий изложена в статье "Естественно-единая квантовая теория взаимодействий"Естественно-единая квантовая теория взаимодействий. Насколько постоянна постоянная тонкой структуры? Физики всегда интересовались, действительно ли постоянная тонкой структуры является постоянной, то есть всегда ли она имела такое значение за время существования вселенной. Некоторые теории считают, что это не так. Первые экспериментальные проверки этого вопроса, среди которых наиболее интересны исследования спектральных линий далёких звёзд и исследования природного ядерного реактора в Окло, не выявили каких-либо изменений в постоянной тонкой структуры. Усовершенствования в методиках астрономических наблюдений дали основание считать, что \alpha , возможно, меняла своё значение с течением времени[http://physics.nist.gov/cuu/Constants/alpha.html «Current advances: The fine-structure constant and quantum Hall effect»] . Однако более детальные наблюдения квазаров, сделанные в апреле 2004 г. при помощи спектрографа UVES на Kueyen — одном из 8,2-метровых телескопов телескопа Европейской южной обсерватории на горе Параналь (Чили), показали, что возможное изменение \alpha не может быть больше, чем 0,6 миллионной доли ( 6\times 10^{-7} ) за последние десять миллиардов летESO Press Release 05/04[http://www.spacedaily.com/news/cosmology-04i.html «Quasar Studies Keep Fundamental Physical Constant — Constant»]. Поскольку это ограничение противоречит более ранним результатам, то вопрос о том, постоянна ли \alpha , считается открытым. В 2010 году при помощи телескопа VLT получены новые указания на то, что данная константа может уменьшаться со временемJ. K. Webb, J. A. King, M. T. Murphy, V. V. Flambaum, R. F. Carswell, M. B. Bainbridge (2010) [http://arxiv.org/abs/1008.3907 "Evidence for spatial variation of the fine structure constant"] . Тем не менее, уверенных подтверждений изменения постоянной тонкой структуры по-прежнему нет.Berengut, J. C.; Flambaum, V. V.; King, J. A., Curran, S. J., Webb, J. K. (2010) "Is there further evidence for spatial variation of fundamental constants?" Антропоцентрическое объяснение Одно из объяснений величины постоянной тонкой структуры включает в себя антропный принцип и гласит, что значение постоянной тонкой структуры имеет именно такое значение, потому что иначе было бы невозможным существование стабильной материи и, следовательно, жизнь и разумные существа не смогли бы возникнуть, если бы величина \alpha была иной. Например, известно, что будь \alpha всего на 4 % больше, производство углерода внутри звёзд было бы невозможным. Если бы \alpha была больше, чем 0,1, то внутри звёзд не смогли бы протекать процессы термоядерного синтеза. Нумерологические формулы Постоянная тонкой структуры, являясь безразмерной величиной, которая никак не соотносится ни с какой из известных математических констант, всегда являлась объектом восхищения для физиков. Ричард Фейнман, один из основателей квантовой электродинамики, называл её «одной из величайших проклятых тайн физики: магическое число, которое приходит к нам без какого-либо понимания его человеком». Под конец своей жизни другой физик — Артур Эддингтон — сконструировал нумерологическое «доказательство», что 1/\alpha является точным целым числом, и даже соотносил его с числом Эддингтона, которое оценивает число барионов, во вселенной. Эксперименты, проведенные позднее, показали, что 1/\alpha не является целым числом. Возможна и ассоциация с предполагаемой размерностью пространства-времениОльчак А. С. О возможной связи фундаментальных констант физики: постоянной тонкой структуры и постоянной Фейгенбаума. — Естетственные и технические науки. — 2009. — № 2. — стр. 19—22.: в одной из самых многообещающих теорий последнего времени — так называемой «М-теории», развивающейся как обобщение теории суперструн и претендующей на описание всех физических взаимодействий и элементарных частиц — пространство-время полагается 11-мерным. При этом одно измерение на макроуровне воспринимается как время, еще три — как макроскопические пространственные измерения, остальные семь — это так называемые «свернутые» (квантовые) измерения, ощущаемые только на микро-уровне. ПТС при этом объединяет числа 1, 3 и 7 с множителями, кратными десяти, причем 10 можно интерпретировать как суммарную размерность пространства в теории суперструн. Похожим образом математик Джэймс Гилсон предложил, что постоянная тонкой структуры может быть математически, с большой степенью точности, определена как : \alpha=\frac{\cos(\pi/137)}{137}\frac{\mathrm{tg}\,(\pi/(137\cdot 29))}{\pi/(137\cdot 29)}\approx 1/137{,}035\;999\;7867. 29 и 137 являются, соответственно, 10-м и 33-м простыми числами. До данных 2002 года это значение лежало в пределах ошибок измерений \alpha . В настоящий момент оно отличается на 1,7 стандартного отклонения экспериментальных данных, что делает данное значение возможным, но маловероятным. Другим выражением, которое с высокой степенью точности воспроизводит постоянную тонкой структуры, является : -\ln\cos(1/\alpha)\approx 1. Но это уравнение тоже не точное: : -\ln\cos(1/\alpha)\approx 1{,}000\;02088(24). В недавней статье А. Ольчака приводится более компактная и внятная формула, аппроксимирующая постоянную тонкой структуры с не худшей точностью, чем формула Гилсона. Величина ПТС при этом связывается с ключевой для динамики хаоса постоянной Фейгенбаума \delta . Эта постоянная, в самых общих словах, характеризует скорость приближения решений нелинейных динамических систем к состоянию «неустойчивости в каждой точке» или «динамического хаоса». На сегодняшний день расчётное значение постоянной Фейгенбаума (в пределах точности, требуемой для расчёта ПТС) составляет \delta=4{,}669\;211\;660\;910\;299\;\ldots . Величина ПТС весьма точно вычисляется, как корень простого уравнения : 1/\alpha=137+\frac{\delta}{1/\alpha-\delta\pi/2}, где \pi=3{,}141\;592\;653\;589\;\ldots , и составляет \alpha=1/137,035\;999\;559\;\ldots, что аппроксимирует экспериментальное значение до десятого десятичного знака. Точность совпадения составляет ~1,3 стандартных интервала сегодняшней экспериментальной погрешности. Следует также заметить, что с точки зрения современной квантовой электродинамики постоянная тонкой структуры является бегущей константой связи, то есть зависит от энергетического масштаба взаимодействия. Этот факт лишает большей части физического смысла попытки сконструировать нумерологическую формулу для какого-то конкретного (в частности — нулевого, если речь идёт о значении 1/137,036\ldots ) передаваемого импульса. Интересные факты * В 1931 году физики Д. Бак, Г. Бете и В. Рицлер опубликовали в журнале «''Die Naturwissenschaften''» (1931, vol. 2, pp. 38-39) шуточную статью «К квантовой теории абсолютного нуля температуры» (см. русский перевод статьи в книге «Физики продолжают шутить»). Эта статья пародировала поиски нумерологических формул для физических констант и предлагала «физическое» объяснение тому факту, что постоянная тонкой структуры примерно равна -2/(T_0-1) , где T_0=-273{,}15 °C — абсолютный нуль температуры по шкале Цельсия. По некоторым данным, редакция журнала не осознала пародийного характера публикации и восприняла её всерьёз. См. также * M-теория * Постоянная Фейгенбаума Ссылки * Постоянная тонкой структуры * История уточнения \alpha * Постоянная тонкой структуры и квантовый эффект Холла Примечания Категория:Атомная физика Категория:Физические константы